


Screaming

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: What happened after Cora, Derek and Lydia interrupted the War Council just beforethatscream?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 32
Kudos: 219
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Screaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan_ReidismyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_ReidismyOTP/gifts), [master_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_girl/gifts), [StrangestThing93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangestThing93/gifts).



”What the hell are you doing here?” His mother sounded extremely angry and although he understood, Derek knew they were right to be there. 

“With respect, Alpha Hale, every member of the pack has the right to be here.” Derek stood behind Lydia, silently offering his support. Not that she needed it. “I may not formally be a member of your Pack – “

“Yet,” Derek interjected. Lydia nodded towards him, a gesture that gave him comfort when there had precious little of that to be had over the last few days.

“ _Yet_. But what you’re discussing here directly affects me and mine. I refuse to stand on the sidelines and have decisions made for me like I’m a child!”

Talia hissed audibly at the direct challenge to her authority but Lydia stood her ground. 

“And if you don’t mind me saying so, you might be an expert on all things Deucalion, but I know more about the inner workings of Scott’s pack than anyone here.” She looked over at Sheriff Stilinski. “The only person who knows more is – “

“STILES!” Peter’s roar echoed in the clearing, a sound of such rage and pain that everyone unconsciously took a step back. Regaining her equilibrium faster than everyone else, Talia rushed over to Peter, grabbing him by the arm.

“Peter – what’s happened?”

“He’s in pain – so much pain!” Peter grunted through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to change.

“How the hell does he know that?” Sheriff Stilinski’s hand had automatically gone to his hip where his service weapon would be if he was on duty. Derek moved past Lydia and walked over to the man.

“Has Stiles spoken to you about mates?”

“What?”

“There isn’t time for an in-depth discussion. Suffice it to say that Peter’s wolf has accepted Stiles as his mate and the bond creates a – _sensitivity_ to the other person. Their emotions can feel like an echo, a way of ensuring that your mate is well.” Derek struggled to explain the concept in as few words as possible, knowing that there wasn’t time to let Sheriff Stilinski on what it all meant.

“Are you trying to tell me he can **_feel_** Stiles’ pain? Can he track him using this bond?” Derek was impressed by the speed with which the Sheriff went from incredulous to trying to utilise the new knowledge.

“I think the bond is too new for that – and if Stiles hasn’t spoken to you about it, he may not even _know_ yet. Which means the bond is one-sided, at the moment anyway. It must have been an intense spike for Peter to feel it.” Derek caught himself from saying more, realising that for Peter to have felt it, Stiles must have been in excruciating pain. 

“Jesus, can we catch a God-damned break?” The Sheriff looked frustrated and scared, and Derek wished there was something he could say.

Talia had pulled Peter aside and Derek could hear her chanting the family mantra at him in an attempt to calm him down and ground him as he continued to struggle. Melissa came over to where Derek and the Sheriff were standing.

“Noah – what you said about Scott? Is it true he kicked Stiles out of the pack?”

“Mel, I don’t have time – “

“Then **make** time! I need to know!”

“He kicked Stiles out of the pack after every god-damn thing he’s done for them, and all at the word of Deaton and some complete stranger named Theo. I don’t know what’s going on with your boy, but he’s changed, Mel – and not for the better.” Melissa nodded sadly, clearly shocked by what the Sheriff had said. She turned to Talia, straightening her shoulders.

“Alpha Hale?” Still holding firmly onto Peter’s arm, Talia turned upon hearing her name. “I formally accept your offer. On one condition.”

“What would that be?”

“That before you – _discipline_ Scott, you give me a chance to talk some sense into him. If that doesn’t work, then I understand that you’ll do what’s necessary.” Derek could see how difficult it was for Melissa to say those words and his respect for her grew. Talia nodded her acceptance before returning her attention to Peter. About to go and offer his assistance to his Pack-mate, Derek suddenly saw that Cora was having to support Lydia, who appeared to be on the verge of collapse.

Derek rushed over, recognising the look on Lydia’s face as a deep chill and feeling of horror began to spread throughout his entire body. Before he could reach her, knowing what was coming and wishing he could do something to prevent it, Lydia turned to face him and screamed.

* * *


End file.
